


Choose me

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, Sapphic September, fox Kushina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Mikoto felt awful, choked up. Like she was bursting from the seams.But the tears wouldn’t fall.She wouldn’t mourn for her lost potential, for her lost future. She wouldn’t.





	Choose me

Mikoto felt awful, choked up. Like she was bursting from the seams.

 

But the tears wouldn’t fall.

 

She wouldn’t mourn for her lost potential, for her lost future. She _wouldn’t._

 

But she still felt awful.

 

Hidden in a flower bush behind the Uchiha lands, near a river, Mikoto tried to hold herself together as she shook. Her family had sealed her fate. She was going to get married.

 

Even if she hated the idea.

 

Mikoto jolted as she felt a cold nose nudge her hand and heard a questioning whine.

 

She looked down and saw a familiar fox. This particular fox had been visiting Mikoto’s hidey-hole for years.

 

“Go away Red, I’m in no mood for your tricks right now,” Mikoto choked up, turning away “My world is about to end, not like you care. You’re just a fox,” no matter how silly, Mikoto did feel better after saying it out loud.

 

“Hey!” came a sudden voice, causing Mikoto to turn, shocked “I resent that remark. I’m an _amazing_ fox.”

 

There, where the fox had been, was a beautiful redheaded woman, sitting on the ground like it was her throne. A very beautiful _naked_ woman.

 

Mikoto squeaked in embarrassment, but couldn’t look away. Her confidence was mesmerizing.

 

“If marriage got you that upset, run away with me ‘ttebane,” the fox lady said eyes intent.

 

“What?!”

 

“You heard me Mikoto, run away with me!” Red exclaimed.

 

Mikoto thought about it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?” she asked, shaking with exitement “You mean it? Yatta! I’m Kushina! Follow me, ‘ttebane!” Kushina crowed before where there had been a beautiful woman, there was once again a fox.

 

Mikoto followed Kushina and she wasn’t heard since.


End file.
